Real Demons
by sarima.batista
Summary: He felt strong and great; as he had never felt before. It was when he saw his figure reflected on the lake, his reddish hair shone illuminated by the Moon, his face was unrecognizable, his veins swelled all over his face; his blue eyes seemed to pop out from its sockets, surrounded by big red circles and from his white teeth huge fangs stood out.
1. Chapter 1

While William was trying to save his mother, Robert entered the dark corridor towards the interior of the mansion, the house was empty, staff seemed to rest at that hour, the big hall connected to George Redwood's office was completely dark and a dim light could be seen underneath the office's door. George was alone, after the allegedly death of his grandson he had decided to focus in his business. The conversation Robert held with the man's servant in the pub wasn't product of his imagination, George really hoped to remarry Marie and he found in an old acquaintance the perfect opportunity. After keeping the great wealth of his daughter, a new marriage was the perfect way to increase his capital.

The office's light came from a big lamp held to the roof, more than twenty candles were attached to it illuminating all the room, a cool breeze coming from the door putted out some of them, the old man looked around searching for the origin of the breeze but all the windows were closed, the breeze blew again putting out almost all the candles, leaving the room in twilight, George silently stood up taking a candle that was on the table, he entered the hall and found no one; he looked around him and carefully walked towards the hall's big window, he inspected it carefully, it was locked. He saw the corridor and inspected again the hall, there was no one in there, he rubbed his forehead trying to clear his mind, sighed and walked back to his office lighting the candles and illuminating the room and turned back to his table. He felt as his heart stopped and then as it has started to pump again out of terror, sitting on his chair was Robert, the one who had freed him from his worst nightmare. How could he enter unseen to his office?

It took him five minutes to recover from the shock, without looking at him he started to walk slowly towards him, his steps were cautious and there was fear in them. Robert was sitting on his chair, his legs were hanging in one of the sides of it and his eyes were fixed on the old man.

-How did you break into my house? - George tried to seem angry but his words sounded shaky, there was fear in them.

Robert didn't answer, his eyes were still fixed on the old man, and a cynical smile drew in his face. The old man stared at Robert waiting for an answer, minutes seemed interminable, a few steps more and he was closer to the young man, carefully he took a dagger from one of the table's corners. Robert's smile drew even larger.

-Do you really think to do something with that dagger?

-I asked you a question; what are you doing in my house?

The dagger trembled in the big hands of the old man; Robert slowly got up from the chair and walked to the other side of the room, inspecting a big bookcase full of books.

-I wonder if amongst all this books you'd have a bible. - He examined the bookcase carefully once and again reading all the tittles and taking out some of them, to later put them back.

-You haven't answered my question.- Robert turned to the old man, his weird eyes fixed on him, and walked slowly towards him still smiling.

-I've came for my payment.

-Why now and not when I offered it to you?

-Now is the right moment, I want to be rewarded for my job. I think it's fair.

-How did you break in?

-You've lowered your guard, I assure you this world is full of monsters and demons, your grandson wasn't the only one. Your men are completely asleep without worrying about you.

-If you want money just tell me how much do you want.- George walked towards a big cabinet and put out from his jacket a luxurious golden key, opening it and putting out a big sack filled with coins.

-I need no money.- Robert smiled again, his steps guided him to the old man.- Money isn't everything in life, there are more important things and sometimes we don't even know they exist.

-What do you want then?

-Do you really think your grandson deserved to die?

-I don't understand you.

-Did you ever think in all those twelve years that you condemned your daughter to suffering and pain?

-I think I don't understand what do you want, I assure you that you're not the one to have opinions about my family and the decision I make and I'll take for the sake of them.

-Family? - Robert's eyes were menacing, the pale red color in them make them horrifying, the old man firmly took the dagger, trying in vain to stop the young man's steps, his hand was trembling. - You're afraid of me, I can feel it, and right now you're thinking on how you'll stab me in the chest, you want to do it but your hand shakes, you're a coward, nothing more.

A few seconds passed and he felt Robert's cold hands holding his own, he didn't know how it happened, the dagger was stuck inside the young man's chest, Robert's strong hands grasped strongly George's hands burying more the dagger into his cold chest, just in the spot where his heart would be. Terrified he releases the young man's hands and his body was pressing against the nearest wall with despair in his face; his eyes seemed to pop out their sockets, horror seized him. Robert was still smiling with his eyes fixed on the old man, he gently caressed the dagger, and the blood started to sprout out the wound, with a single strike he pulled out the dagger, a red liquid stained the white shirt, the wound was just a few inches wide. Robert closed his eyes still smiling, he took a long breath and the wound healed in just a few seconds, it was like it never existed at all, there was only the blood stain, the only remain of what happened.

-You're like him! You didn't kill him, you deceived me. - There was despair in the old man's voice. Robert opened his eyes, they were red as the blood in his shirt, and George's face was reflected in them.

-That's right, you think I'm a monster, but there're no difference between you and me, humans sometimes are real demons, we're just innocent creatures compared with people like you.

-What do you want from me?

-Haven't you guessed so far?- Robert's face was now threatening, his red eyes were like a mirror reflecting all the fear and horror coming out from the old man's face, George was strongly sweating. Two huge white fangs were the only things he could see. Cold seized his body and he felt as his life was escaping from him, pain was unbearable, his mind and his body couldn't resist any much longer and a dark cloud fell upon him; he couldn't feel anything else; the pain defeated him.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was cold and wet; a dense mist covered the sky hiding the Sun. Marie and Margaret were in the carriage driven by Henry; Robert and William were flanking them on two beautiful horses. The trip took more time than estimated, William was having difficulties with the horse and Robert didn't want to force the pace so the animals wouldn't get tired. George Redwood's house was completely locked when they arrived, Marie descended from the carriage and Robert accompanied her to the door, William immediately joined them.

-Mother, are you sure on what you're about to do?

-Yes my son, everything's going to be alright.

-I'll get inside with you. - Robert rang the bell located in the entrance, minutes later Eva appeared at the door. When she saw Marie her face showed anger with a mixture of happiness and distrust, replaced immediately by horror when she saw William behind his mother.

-Marie, where have you been?

-I need to see my father nanny, how is he?

-He's bad, the night of your disappearance he was found on the floor, he has been very sick since that day; I had to send for your sister because Carl disappeared and I didn't know what to do.

-May I come in? - The old lady was standing in the threshold.

-Marie, I don't think your father will like the presence of… - She interrupted the sentence looking at William, Marie noticed that and speak with a severe gesture to her nanny.

-It'll be better if you don't finish what you was going to say, and get out the way, I won't be here for long.

-Your sister is here, his husband will come tomorrow.

-Perfect, now please nanny get out of my way. - The old woman let Marie pass; she held the door for her and the two men. In the interior Marie waited her nanny to pass, Eva rushed to show her the way to her father's room, she had passed a lot of years locked in the back rooms that she realized she didn't know where George's room was.- Where's Claire nanny?

-She's with your father, the master is like possessed, physicians don't know what to do. A few hours ago his personal doctor tried to relief his pain bleeding him, but in vain. Master's blood is very sick and there's nothing in the world that could relief his pain.

They arrived to a big door, the old woman knocked softly before open it silently, and Marie stood in the corridor. Minutes later Claire stepped out of the room, unlike her sister her hair was gold as the Sun and her eyes were of an intense bluish green. She was two years older than Marie, but her face wasn't as beautiful as her sister's. In the past years their relationship had been distant, she saw her just a couple of weeks ago when George asked her to convince Marie to take better care of her health. She had never seen William and she never asked for him, she had been a strong ally to her father in his intentions to separate Marie from her son. Her eyes found the eyes of her sister, Marie could feel the relief in her eyes despite their differences, and Claire was really worried about her after her disappearance.

-Marie! – Claire rushed to hug her sister fully emotional. - I was so worried, Eva told me you were very sick and then you disappeared. Where have you been?

-With my son. - Hearing her sister, Claire got aware of the presence of the men in the hall. Marie noticed how Claire's eyes changed and retreated a few steps from her sister, putting some distance between her and the men.

-A few days ago our father sent one of his men to tell me the news about your son's death, and that you were desperate.

-He lied, it was his real intention, but thank God my son is fine.

-For God's sake Marie! After all those years you think the same?

-Stop it Claire! I did not come here to hear your. I just want to get my possessions back; I want everything my husband left me when he died.

-And our father?

-I really hope God will forgive him and welcome him at his side, it's the only way to relief his suffering.

-I don't recognize you anymore Marie! You've changed in all this time. - Claire's eyes showed a mixture of compassion and astonishment.

-Claire, you've enjoyed a pleasant life at the side of your husband and daughter. My father denied the happiness to me since the beginning, now I just want to get back those lost years with my son at my side.

-And this one is your son?- The horrified eyes of Claire fixed on William just a few steps away from his mother.- Father was right, he's not normal Marie. Look at him! My daughter is older than him and she's just a girl!

-Stop it Claire, that's not your problem. In fact you've never cared, I'm going to our father's office. I'll take what belongs to me, my husband's heritage, you can keep the rest when our father dies, I don't want anything from him. Now if you excuse me.

Marie turned back and walked down the corridor, William looked at his aunt again before turning away to follow his mother. Claire watched them go without saying a word, Marie had always been the braver of the two, and from the beginning she realized that her father's struggle to separate Marie from her son was a lost cause. When she turned towards the door she noticed Robert who had not taken part in the conversation and who was still leaning on the wall with his eyes fixed on the woman.

-Who are you?

-My name is Robert, I'm friend of your sister and I came with her.

-From where do you know her?

-I don't think it's necessary to give you all the details, I think it could be a little frightening for someone like you.- While he was speaking he was coming closer to the woman, he could feel Claire's heart beating fast inside her chest, it seemed like a runaway horse. The woman's eyes crossed Robert's ones, there was something in his eyes that frightened her and she couldn't look away, she felt trapped in the intense crimson of the vampire's eyes. It took Claire a few minutes to recover, looked away from the man and lowered her sight; just by that she was able to speak coherently.

-I don't know what are your intentions, but I don't think it seem correct that you accompany my sister.

-Appearances, you always have to keep up appearances. No matter how damaging they are to us.

-I don't understand you, but you have to understand that in my father's absence I'm the right one to watch over my sister, I'm the older one.

-I understand, but I can't explain myself where you were all those years when your sister needed you.

-I don't think its right to discuss with a stranger my family's problems. Marie is stubborn; I don't want to stop her, not now. My husband will arrive in a day or two and he will take over.

-I won't recommend it. - Robert's closeness frightened the woman; she could feel the men's breath on her face. Robert started to kindly caress Claire's face, which trembled when she felt the icy contact of his skin; it was a mixture of fear and desire, and something she couldn't explain. Her sight found Robert's eyes to remain trapped in them. She felt the voice of the man inside her head, a voice warning her to keep away from her sister and never bother her. It was a warning; for her family's sake. Robert caressed again the woman's face and smiled showing his white teeth before going away keeping his eyes fixed on Claire.

The woman followed him with her sight, as frightened as she was she wasn't able to think clearly, but something was for sure; the presence of the young man was dangerous for her and her family, in Robert's look she had recognized some kind of warning. Her father's moans made her react; Eva appeared by the door, she was frightened.

-What's happened Eva?

-He's restless, he keeps asking for Marie. I don't think he'll survive the night, I think his hope is to see Marie is the only thing that keeps him alive.

-Marie barely asked for him.

-What will you do?

-I don't know Eva, but I don't think I can retain Marie.

-Your husband will be here soon, he will be able to do so, your father's men are still around, although Carl isn't here anymore, they'll obey your husband.

-Eva, I won't make the same mistakes as my father. Go find my sister, convince her to see my father for the last time.

-So you won't do anything?

-No! I won't risk my family. Martin and I may we do not have the best relationship; but he's my husband and the father of my daughter. Marie wants' to have her life with her son and whoever that man is.

-I'll go for Marie.

More moans came from the opened door, Eva rushed through the corridor and Claire entered her father's room. George Redwood was lying on his huge bed, he had his hands stiffen up, his eyes were red as blood and through them could be seen agony and pain. Claire approached his father and took his shaky hand.

-Father, Marie is here.

George widely opened his eyes as they were going to pop out their sockets, his body started to tremble and his heart seemed a runaway horse inside his chest. His daughter's words made his agony worst.

-Eva went to take her; she's coming to see you.

-Maaaarie! - He could barely speak; his voice choked in his throat, his body had convulsions and Claire's hands weren't enough to hold him. The door opened and Eva entered the room followed by Marie who stopped by the door without getting close to the bed.

-He just tells your name, he's desperate.

Marie approached carefully; George extended his hand towards his youngest daughter, desperation reflexes in his eyes.

-Maarie! Get away from him.

-Not even in your deathbed you can accept him.

-He's a demon Marie! – The convulsions grew stronger, while he tried to get up and extended his hand trying to reach her daughter.

-No father, the only demon here is you.

-Stop it Marie! Don't you see he's dying? – Claire uselessly tried to hold her father and keep him on the bed. The old man had convulsions and his hands extended towards Marie trying to reach her, he was heavy sweating because of the fever: agony and despair seized him, victim of a pain from which he couldn't escape. Marie didn't give another step towards her father, she stood by the door watching his agony and suffering.

-I just wish you'll able to find peace father, maybe God will have mercy of your soul.- Those were her last words inside the room, she turned back and left, she could still hear the agony screams of her father in the wide corridor. The old man couldn't take it anymore, the disdain of his daughter was the final stab to his pain, and still with his arms extended he gave his last scream and fell lifeless on the bed. George Redwood ceased to exist in the midst of the most horrible torment. Her daughter Claire closed his red eyes and covered his body with a white sheet, but she didn't shed a tear, maybe she had a better relationship with her father compared with Marie's, but it was equally distant and cold.

-Eva, takes care of everything needed for the burial, Martin will come tomorrow and I want to get back to my house as soon as possible.

-Yes madam.

Claire gave a last look to her father's body and left the room, he ran into Marie and William at the door.

-It's all over.

-It was better that way, he was suffering so much.

-You could give him a little peace in his final moments. - Her face was accusing when she spoke to her sister.

-Not even in his deathbed he was capable of changing his mind, Claire in this last years we have been distant, and I'm really sorry; however I can't forgive the fact you did nothing for me. William is my son and for him I'm capable of doing anything, put yourself in my position and think about your daughter, just by that you'll understand how I feel when I notice everyone rejects him.

-There are some things in life that simply can't' be Marie.

-I'm not going to argue with you Claire. I'm leaving, William and Robert are waiting for me outside; I just took what belonged to me, the village's deed and the other properties of my husband, and the amount specified in his will. I don't think I'm going to see you again Claire, I just hope you'll be fine.

-Who's the man who accompanies you?

-A good soul who pitied us when I had lost all hope.

-That man doesn't have soul Marie.

-Yes he does Claire, that man is an angel that heavens sent to free me and my son.

-Be careful Marie.

-I will, sister, May God be with you, good bye.

-Good bye Marie.

Marie left her parent's mansion without looking back, with the hope of a new life and certain of a better future for her and her son.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

-As you I suffered at firsthand the prejudices of the ones who surround us, neither I chose this life, I lived in Rumania in a small village, my father was a peasant and I helped him; I was in charge of selling the harvest too. I was 25 years old, I dreamed with having a family with a lot of kids, my mother died giving birth to me, and there were always just my father and I. One night I was coming back home after selling the harvest at the market, it was already dark, I wasn't used to stay so late but I had decided to buy some fabrics to gift to a young woman of the village, her beauty had captivated me, her green eyes were like emeralds, her name was Lucinda. I had decided to propose her. She had agreed some time before and we just needed the approval of her family. I didn't have much money but my father had a small land and a modest house, it was everything I needed to be happy. It was a wonderful night, the Moon was shining and it was illuminating the path, when I saw her for the first time. She was the most beautiful women I've ever seen, her black hair shone under the Moon, her skin was of an amazing white but her eyes were those of a frightening crimson, I didn't know how it happened I lost consciousness, when I woke up I was chained in a cell. The pain was so strong I couldn't take it, I twisted and endlessly vomited a black colored blood, the agony lasted almost a week but the unquenchable thirst I had after that was worst and unbearable. She appeared, set lose my chains and without thinking about it I ran to the nearest room, I just followed my instincts, pain guided my steps; I wasn't able to think what had happened to me. My victim was in chains, I didn't care at all, his blood was the most appetizing I've ever tasted.

William had approached Robert cautiously hearing the story, he looked the perfect face of his savior, at the same time he looked the depth of his reddish eyes.

-That was my first victim; I never knew who he was. Elizabeth didn't get separated from me. She taught me a lot of things; I felt like a prisoner in her huge palace, I missed my father and Lucinda. Elizabeth hated human beings, but I couldn't hate them because I was one of them before. She born being like that, as you, when I finally decided to escape I went to search my father and the woman I loved; I didn't noticed years had passed since my disappearance. When I found the village my dad had died and Lucinda had married and had kids, when I saw her and her husband alongside their children I saw the future that was taken from me and anger seized me. I desperately ran away and wandered aimlessly, Elizabeth found me again, I lived with her for a time but after that I left, I couldn't remain at her side, there were so many deaths. I dedicated to wander aimlessly. I know how to recognize when there are creatures like me around, there are some who are good and there are others who are evil.

-And you? In which group are you?

-I think I'm in the middle, as what I am. I'm not dead, but I'm not alive. I'm not good, but I don't think I'm among the evil ones. I live amongst humans without any problems, but when I witness injustice I'm not able to restrain myself.

-Do you feed on humans?

-It's my nature, the same as yours. Humans hunt animals to feed, we do that too. They eat their meat, we drink their blood. Which is the difference?

-We're talking about people!

-There are some people who don't deserve to be considered as humans, because they're worse than the fiercest beast of the forest.

-That doesn't change things. You're a murdered, you've killed.

Robert's eyes flashed in the dark.

-There're some people who don't deserve to live. And as for you, you're going to use all your self-control from now on, human blood is taster than animals, trust me. If you're strong enough to resist temptation then maybe you'll consider yourself different from me. But if you manage to taste human blood once, then you won't be able to quit it.

-I don't want to be a murderer, I won't ever be one. I consider myself a monster for what I just did.

-The love you feel for your mother makes you remorse, but it will pass I assure you.

-There are some things I don't understand; to be honest I don't understand them at all. According to legends and stories I've read, the ones called vampires only come out at night, and until now not you or me have problem coming out during day.

-Stories generally when are told from generation to generation are transformed, the immense majority of us don't live alongside people, you have to remember they're our prey and it's easier to hunt them during the night when people are most defenseless.

-Apparently being a vampire doesn't have many disadvantages.

-It depends on how you see it, it's extremely painful to see your loved ones dying, knowing you'll have to live with that pain through eternity. I think everyone like us, no matter if they deny it, feel that pain.

-It's something in what I haven't thought about.

-You're young and there's a lot for you to learn, there're a lot of vampires who chose to live as your father did, there are another ones like me that are just victims of destiny.

-Would you wanted to have another life?

-My father died without knowing what happened to me, the life I dreamt with Lucinda vanished, she made her life, raised her family and kids. And I'm here, paralyzed through time, with all eternity before me and with no future.

-Ironies from life.

-That's right, there're ones who lament because their life is short, and the rest like us don't know what to do with eternal life. For some time I was wandering trying to give meaning to my existence, I've ran into many kinds of people; good and evil. Some of them have become my prey and other thanks me for helping them.

-Nothing justifies you've become a murderer.

-Nothing justifies what they did to you; they took your life without asking you. Life is full of injustice; we're only small pieces of a puzzle.

-Robert? – The alluded one looked up to the young man. - Do you know what happened with Lucinda?

Robert stood up from his seat and got to the balcony, the Moon was in the top of the sky illuminating the night. He stood watching it for a few seconds before answering.

-When I escaped from Elizabeth and returned to my land it has passed almost ten years, that's when I found out that Lucinda got married and had her own family, I felt a terrible despair; I returned to Elizabeth and I lost track of time again. The time came when I felt weary of the world that she had created around us and I fled again, my wished took me again to Lucinda, I wanted to know how she was and if she was happy. Lucinda now was an old lady, her husband had died a long time ago and she was living with the youngest of her sons and his wife. She had grandsons and she watched them play from the window of the room where she sat because she barely could walk. For the first time in so many years I approached her, I wanted to talk to her, to know if she remembered me. One night I came into her room, she was awake; when she saw me I noticed surprise in her eyes, there was no fear, she smiled at me and I got closer. She called me by my name and asked me where I was all those years. I didn't know what to answer, I let her old tired hands touch me, and she caressed my face with anxiety and despair. She was crying, but her tears were of happiness to see me again, that day I understood she never left to love me. She caressed my lips and kissed me tenderly, she thanked me and then she smiled. I never understood the meaning of her words, I stood that night until she fell asleep, and her eyes kept looking at me. I left at sunrise and I stood close in the woods. I heard her son's screams when he found her dead in her room the next morning. Lucinda had died, she was waiting for me to die peacefully, and she wished to see me again before departing.

-I'm so sorry.

-That day I wanted to die, I wandered aimlessly in the forest. I stopped hunting, I wanted to reunite with her as soon as possible, I endured thirst until I got completely mad but I refused to hunt; I almost accomplish. Elizabeth was looking for me and she found me in agony, my story seemed pathetic for her and took me with her again. Nothing had sense for me, actually it never had, immortality, strength, power, wealth, nothing compared with the pain of losing Lucinda and the life I would have at her side. One day I was returning from hunting, I've decided to feed just on animals because I hated myself, I felt exactly the same you feel now, I felt even worse; because I had taken several lives. Elizabeth wasn't alone, there were like four men around her, there was blood everywhere, it was the most horrible scene I've seen in my life. All the men hallucinated on her power and weren't able to feel pain at all, I couldn't take it, everything was covered in blood, the walls, the furniture; Elizabeth was naked, all her body was covered in blood. I saw her biting once and again each one of them and I saw rave in her eyes, they were her toys, simply objects. That night I abandoned her forever, I would never be her object, her toy, and no matter how hard she tried I never returned to her.

-How old you really are?

Robert smiled on William's question. - Well, I'm stuck on twenty five, but I really am older than one hundred and forty six years. How old are you?

William laughed. - You're talking to a boy; I'm just twelve years old. - Both laughed on William's statement.

Paste your document here...


End file.
